bushandlooneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Cat
'Love Cat '(June 28, 1985-end of time, goddess) is a goddess cat with magical cat from the land of Celidaze. She is the cause of Loveland, and causes it to happen when she is angry. She is also the cause of love, and has love arrows. Though the goddess of love, Love Cat is described as an arrogant young woman. She is currently dating Egg, the god of celebration and former egg. Biography Birth of a Goddess (1985-1992) On June 28, 1985, Give Cat and War Cat gave birth to a beautiful young goddess named Love Cat, who was the cause of love and Loveland. Give Cat was so happy to have a new daughter, she forgot about her recent wants of a divorce with War Cat, who was the god of war. Give Cat did not support war, but forgot about her wants until early-August. On August 13, she went into her room to look for something in a drawer that is still unknown today. While looking, she came across War Cat's plans of domination with an army of other gods and goddesses. Unfortunately, she didn't make it out, because Hate Cat came in right at that time. After minutes of stalling, he snuck out a knife and stabbed and killed Give Cat. A friend of Give Cat, Seasons, gave proof to god court about Give Cat's murder, and recieved Love Cat to raise on her own. War Cat, however, got away. First Release of Loveland (1986) On February 22, 1986, she learned how to release Loveland, inwhich she didn't tell anyone. However, by releasing havoc of love on the city, caused a huge riot to accidently kill her hated father, War Cat and three fourths of his army. Love Cat is largely remembered to this day by something she did on accident before she even turned one year old. Second Release of Loveland (1988) When War Cat's reincarnation, Disaster Cat, broke loose, only three-year-old Love Cat noticed. Hoping the first plan would work, on September 6, 1988, she let out a second Loveland. Disaster Cat was pushed in by Give Cat, and in the fall he broke his arm. Give Cat sacrificed herself and jumped in, breaking her arm, and landing atop of Disaster Cat. Before touching Loveground, she pushed Disaster Cat into a cravass, only to fall in herself, killing them both. Love Cat was then adopted by Peanelopo, goddess of peace and her husband, Magick. Immortallality (1992) After keeping Loveland untouched for four years, she let it loose again in 1992. Three people were injured in falling in, but this time, none were killed. After the release, she ran to Immortal Stone; Loveland serving as a distraction. At Immortal Stone, she was confronted by Haterz, the new god of war, and he tried to kill her. However, after a long fight, Love Cat kicked Haterz off of her and touched the Immortal Stone, thus giving her the ability to not die. her. Goddess Duties Needed (1992-present) Behind The Scenes Relationships with the other characters Egg Looney Bush Bush and Love Cat have have never shown much liking of eachother. Like many of the people in Africa, Bush hates Love Cat for being in charge of Loveland. He thinks that if she was really the goddess of love, than Loveland wouldn't exist. Love Cat doesn't really adore Bush much either. When she was dating Looney, she convinced Looney into thinking Bush was a bad person, which, among other things, led to a huge hatred and fight of the two best friends. Love Cat thinks that Bush is really ugly and that all his girlfriends are fake. See More: Bush and Love Cat Conflict Trivia *Love Cat is considered a semi-antagonist, as she is manipulative and mean, although she is also the goddess of love and fought for the good guys in the war. Category:Semi-Antagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Inhabitants of Love World